Trapped Musings
by Silvered
Summary: [Time Force] View the inner workings of a trapped and tortured mind...(warning, this piece is slash in nature)


The room was dark and smelled of sewage and mold. Boxes were stacked along on wall and he could only imagine what was in them that could let off that awful, dank smell. He assumed the smell came from the boxes because the other wall he could see was bare. The chair he was tied to in the middle of the room face the door into the room and what was behind him, he could only guess. Probably more foul smelly boxes from the intensity of the smell.  
The prisoner sighed deeply at his plight. He had to wonder how he had come to be in this situation but wait, he knew exactly why. He was the son of a millionaire and someone wanted quick cash. For once it wasn't because he was a power ranger, though life had been simpler before becoming a power ranger. No running off after mutants, no endangering himself for the welfare of others, no talk of mutants criminals from a thousand years in the future. But then he had saved a pretty girl from a bunch of robots and his world had changed. In fact, the only thing he had feared was something like this.  
He had always heard horror stories about the children of the rich being kidnapped and held for ransom, but as he had grown older, he had feared it less and less. It was one of the reasons he had studied martial arts and in other ways in protecting himself. Finally, when he had become a power ranger, he hadn't feared it at all. Surely a ranger who could handle powerful mutants using futuristic technology had nothing to worry about from common kidnappers. Guess not.  
The prisoner moaned. His stomach was badly bruised as was his shoulder, thighs and half his face was covered in black and blue marks. He knew his lip was split, though it had stopped bleeding an hour ago, or at least he thought it was an hour. It could have been a day or even only minutes. Time was hard to tell in this dark, foul smelly, prison. It could have been days since he had woken up in this chair, ropes cutting into the flesh of his wrists behind his back and ankles securely fastened to the legs of the chair. He had to guess at a day at least. A large man, probably, the one that had grabbed him in the first place, had come and given him some water. He hadn't cooperated thus the bruised stomach and split lip. No one had come since then. Probably going to leave him here to die of inhalation from whatever was in those boxes.  
Die.he knew he would unless someone found him here among the boxes. His friend had to be looking for him. It seemed like an age since he had seen them last. Lucas, the pretty boy with an attitude and a love of fast cars. Katie, the dark skinned beauty who reminded him of a baby elephant in strength and temperament. Trip, the child like genius whose brain never ceased to amaze him. Jen, the beautiful girl he had saved and this threw him into the life he led now. And those eyes that he longed to look in one more time, those eyes of deep brown that belonged to the one he loved more then anything.  
He was startled out of his thoughts by a noise outside the door. Normally, he wouldn't have heard it, but after sitting in silence for ages, it sounded like a marching band. He was suddenly over come with fright. What if it was his captors, coming to do something to him, mainly kill him? He closed his eyes as a last futile defense against whatever was behind the door.  
Silence and then he heard the door swing open, almost losing his nerve and flinched.  
"Wes!"  
His eyes shot open and tears came to his eyes as he saw those brown eyes that he had been pinning for moments before.  
"Eric!"  
The silver guardian rushed into the room, more silver guardians filtering in behind hi, But Eric came straight for him and he saw tears in Eric's eyes. Eric wrapped his arm as around him and kissed his temple softly. Eric had never been one to give public signs of affection; he even doubted that most of the silver guardians knew of the relationship between the two red rangers.  
"I'm here. You found me."  
Eric pulled away from him and began releasing him from the chair and inspecting him for any serious bodily harm, babbling the entire time.  
"We've all been so worried, me, your father, the other rangers.We've been looking for you since they grabbed you yesterday morning and haven't stopped. Jen had to force me to stop and eat and sleep. I was so afraid that the longer it took, the less chance I had of finding you. And then they threatened to kill you if we didn't comply and."  
He had decided that he had had enough of Eric's nervous rambling. He hadn't prayed on being rescued only to have his ear talked off. Eric was kneeling in front of him, hands under his shirt checking for injuries. He picked that moment to shut his lover up with a kiss, a deep slow kiss full on the lips. He marveled how the rich taste of his blood from his split lip mixed with the saltiness of Eric's sweat and tears. Blood, sweat and tears.  
  
The both pulled away slowly, ignoring the stares from some of the silver guardians, just absorbed in each other, their foreheads resting against one another.  
"Wes, are you alright?"  
He thought of everything that had happened. The smell from the boxes, the loneliness, getting badly beaten, worrying about whether or not he was going to die, wonder if anymore was even looking for him.he smiled.  
"I am now." 


End file.
